Just Shut Up!
by Azturial
Summary: Dinamarca hablaba demasiado. Sobre cualquier cosa, en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora. Y Noruega necesitaba descubrir una forma de callarlo, aunque fuera por un rato. Pero no contaba con una botella de Herring en el fondo de su alacena. Para Kasumi


**Disclaimer.- **Hetalia no es mio, lamentablemente TT-TT

**Notas.- **¡Hola! Bueeeeno, este es mi primer fic de hetalia, mi primer yaoi y mi primer lemmon ._.U Y espero que no haya sido un bodrio total ;O; ¡Y si les gusta, será una gran ganancia! En fin, esto es un **regalo de cumpleaños** para mi amiga **_Kasumi_**, algo atrasado, jeje... lo siento, pero espero que te guste y te hayas pasado un super cumpleaños *w* *la huggea con mucho love* -3-

**Cosas tecnicas:**

**Claim: **Dinamarca/Noruega || Porque merecen mucho amor .3.  
**Rate: **M  
**Advertencias: **Yaoi y algún intento de lemmon. Y espero que no haya OoC TT-TT  
**Resumen: **Dinamarca hablaba demasiado. Sobre cualquier cosa, en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora. Y Noruega necesitaba descubrir una forma de callarlo, aunque fuera por un rato. Pero no contaba con una botella de Herring en el fondo de su alacena.

* * *

- Y en el partido contra Chile, que por cierto, fue muy, muy bueno… _bla, bla, bla, bla, bla…_- Le contaba Dinamarca, a pesar de que no tenía el más mínimo interés en escucharlo. Su cabeza estaba comenzando a doler. A doler de verdad.

- Cállate.- Dijo, mirándolo impasible.

- Y ayer Islandia me dijo que… _bla, bla, bla, bla, bla…_- Continuó, y nunca supo si no lo había escuchado o simplemente lo había ignorado, como siempre.

- Hablas demasiado.- Dijo de nuevo, con apatía.

Y, obviamente, él siguió hablando como si no hubiera dicho nada. Noruega suspiró y fue hasta la cocina. No sabía si había sido buena idea dejar de ver a Dinamarca por tanto tiempo. Ahora se la pasaría hablando toda la tarde, contándole hasta el más mínimo detalle del tiempo que no se habían visto, y de verdad que su cabeza no daba para tanto. Así que trataría de mantener su boca ocupada.

Mientras Dinamarca seguía con su excitado y poco atrayente monólogo, él preparó un poco de Hakkebøffer*, tratando de ignorar el constante zumbido en sus oídos.

- Y cuando…- Los ojos de Dinamarca se abrieron de par en par y una gran sonrisa apareció en su boca cuando puso el plato rebosante de comida en la mesa.- Noru…- Sus ojos brillaron con alegría infantil.- ¿Eso es Hakkebøffer?- Preguntó, casi materializándose junto a la mesa y acuclillándose hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura del plato, para poder observarlo mejor.

- Pareces un perro.- Dijo, señalándole una silla. ¡Era verdad! Sólo le faltaba sacar la lengua y menear la cola. Ese pensamiento _casi_ le hace sonreír… pero sólo _casi_.

Dinamarca ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Atacó la comida sin piedad, y cuando Noruega había comenzado a pensar que por fin se callaría, alejó el plato completamente vacío hacia él, recargándose en sus manos y mirándolo con felicidad.

- Noru, en verdad que cada vez cocinas mejor.- Elogió al estupefacto noruego, que miraba intermitentemente del plato al danés con la ceja ligeramente levantada.

- No puedo creerlo.- Comentó, posando su vista fijamente en el plato, algo que Dinamarca atribuyó (erróneamente, por supuesto) a la vergüenza de sentirse elogiado. Esto le hizo poner una mueca divertida y lanzarse, casi literalmente, sobre el noruego. Por poco y lo hace caer, pero afortunadamente sólo se tambaleó un poco.

- ¡Nor…!- Canturreó, abrazándolo. Noruega se puso rígido, aunque estaba tan acostumbrado a los extraños impulsos de Dinamarca que ya no les tomaba importancia… o eso quería creer.

- Suéltame.- Ordenó, fastidiado.

- ¡Claro que no!- Contestó el danés, riendo estruendosamente.- ¡Hay que celebrar!- Se separó del abrazo y le pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros, arrastrándolo hacia la cocina de nuevo. _"¿Celebrar qué?"_ Se preguntó.

Noruega forcejeó un momento, pero se rindió al ver que no podía evitar seguir al danés. Se sorprendió al ver que el mayor rebuscaba entre la alacena, metiendo más de medio cuerpo en ella y dándole una excelente posición para una patada. Sin embargo, antes de que se decidiera a hacerlo, Dinamarca salió de nuevo, con el cabello todavía _más_ revuelto (si es que eso era posible) y una botella oscura cuya etiqueta rezaba "Heering"**.

- ¡Aquí está! Yo sabía que te había regalado una botella de uno de mis mejores licores… - Se sacudió el polvo del cabello y miró al fondo de la alacena, donde Noruega había aventado el regalo varios años antes, sin siquiera abrirlo.- ¡Wow, Noru, no sabía que me querías tanto! ¡Sí que guardas bien tus tesoros! ¡Incluso tiene el moñito rosa que le puse!

El noruego lo miró con incredulidad, pero la sonrisa de Dinamarca no flaqueó. Por supuesto, el danés sabía la razón por la que la botella estaba en el fondo de la alacena, pero fingía no darse cuenta. Era más divertido y menos doloroso así.

- ¡Vamos a beber!- Casi gritó Dinamarca, volviendo a arrastrar a un enojado Noruega hasta la sala, donde se dejó caer en un sillón, tomando directamente de la botella.

- Yo no quiero.- Masculló el noruego, sentado junto a él. Dinamarca lo miró, ladeando un poco la cabeza y tomó otro trago.

- ¡Nunca lo has probado, seguro te gustará!- Dijo alegremente, ofreciéndole la botella. El menor movió la cabeza negativamente. Los gritos del danés le estaban crispando los nervios. _"¿No hay una forma de callarlo?"_, se preguntó mientras Dinamarca comenzaba una _extensa _explicación del exquisito sabor de su licor, que duró mínimo una hora, en la que el licor fue desapareciendo en la garganta danesa.

Cuando de repente Dinamarca se quedó callado y taciturno, Noruega pensó que por fin se quedaría callado y le daría un momento de paz. Eran casi las 11 de la noche, era hora de que se fuera a… lo que nunca esperó fue ese beso.

El danés lo acorraló en el sillón, posando sus manos en sus mejillas para cortar cualquier intento de escape, invadiendo su boca a la fuerza. Sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa sintieron el sabor a cereza y alcohol de la boca del mayor, embriagándolo e inmovilizándolo… sí, tenía que ser eso.

Cuando Dinamarca se separó de él, agitado y con las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol, Noruega por fin recuperó la racionalidad y lo apartó de un empujón.

- Idiota.- Dijo, tratando de quitárselo de encima mientras regulaba su respiración. Sin embargo, el danés no era una ligera plumita, y sólo se quedó mirándolo, divertido. Noruega siguió forcejeando, pero Den no se movía, demasiado concentrado en mirarlo… hasta que un momento después cayó completa y profundamente dormido.

El noruego se quedó estupefacto, sin querer creer que el danés se hubiera quedado dormido encima de él. Seguramente estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera lo había notado… bueno, ¿qué esperaba? Esa pregunta le hizo fruncir el ceño. Él no esperaba nada, mucho menos que el beso significara más, menos aún si Dinamarca estaba involucrado. Claro que no…

Sin hacer caso de eso, movió a Dinamarca de encima suyo haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, hasta conseguir tirarlo al piso. Se incorporó y observó al danés mascullar cosas entre sueños. Lo miró con disgusto y decidió que tal vez dormir en el suelo le enseñaría a no ponerse como una cuba. Sin embargo, por un instante llegó a pensar en la helada temperatura de su casa, y lanzó bruscamente una manta para cubrir el cuerpo semi-muerto del danés, sin molestarse en acomodarla bien.

Después de echarle una mirada, subió hasta su cuarto, donde se durmió en cuanto tocó la almohada.

* * *

Sintió movimiento en su cama y se despertó de sopetón cuando un par de abrazos lo atraparon en un abrazo que olía a alcohol y a cereza.

- Dinamarca…- Murmuró, asegurándose de que era real y no un extraño y vívido sueño. No era que soñara mucho con él, por supuesto.

El abrazo se intensificó, haciéndole difícil saber si la dificultad para respirar era por su cercanía o por la fuerza con la que sostenía. La única respuesta que obtuvo a su llamado fue un sonoro ronquido y el aliento del danés haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca.

"_Al menos ahora no está ha…"_, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el danés.

- Sigamos ese barco… huele a carne…- Murmuró entre sueños. La primera reacción del noruego fue sorprenderse. ¿De verdad Dinamarca soñaba con barcos llenos de carne? Sin embargo, cuando el mayor comenzó a dar ordenes para un abordaje, se quedó estupefacto.

- No es cierto…- Gimió.- ¡¿Habla incluso _dormido_?!

Trató de escurrirse del abrazo, pero el mayor lo tenía demasiado apretado contra sí. Estiró un brazo y chocó contra su mesita de noche. Rebuscó y tomó la primera cosa que tocó, que seguramente era su alarma o algo parecido. La verdad es que no le importó, lo único que hizo fue tratar de lanzárselo al danés, intentando callarlo de una vez.

Dinamarca se removió, pero siguió con su sueño, sin importarle los golpes que recibiera.

- Islandia… no te lleves el barco…- Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Noruega se removió tanto que por fin se pudo escurrir hacia abajo, oportunidad que aprovechó para tomar la almohada y colocarse sobre el abdomen de Dinamarca, apretando la almohada contra su cara.

Los murmullos ahogados se fueron apagando, hasta que Noruega cerró los ojos, más relajado, e hizo ademán de separarse de él. Pero Dinamarca tenía otros planes. En cuanto el noruego quitó la almohada de su cara, abrió los ojos, tomó sus muñecas y giró hasta quedar encima de él, atrapándolo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qu…?- Murmuró un estupefacto Noruega, mirándolo.- Suéltame.- Ordenó.

- Te dije que te gustaría el _Heering_.- Dijo con una voz que distaba mucho de parecer ebria. Se acercó lentamente a sus labios, sin llegar a tocarlos y los delineó con su aliento. Noruega movió su cabeza orgullosamente, pero el danés siguió su trayectoria.- Vamos, Noru, sé que tú también lo deseas…

El menor se tensó, sin mirarlo. Dinamarca sonrió y comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente, mordiendo en algunas partes especialmente sensibles. Conocía cómo doblegar el orgullo del noruego, y utilizaría eso a su favor.

- No.- Espetó Noruega, tratando de apartarse. Dinamarca no le hizo caso y lo detuvo más fuerte por las muñecas, siguiendo con su trabajo. Cuando llegó al cuello del pijama del chico, comenzó a desabrochar los botones con su boca, haciendo gala de una prodigiosa habilidad ganada con el tiempo y la experiencia.

La respiración del menor comenzó a agitarse con el contraste entre su piel fría y los labios húmedos y cálidos del danés, hasta que sus forcejeos se redujeron a nada. Dinamarca sonrió arrogantemente y subió hasta sus labios, besándolos con suavidad al principio y después con más ahínco.

Retiró sus manos de sus muñecas y las llevó hasta su pecho descubierto, acariciando cada porción de piel que encontraba. El noruego se estremeció y eso le causó otra sonrisa entre el beso, bajando sus manos hasta que una de ellas se escurrió dentro del pantalón del pijama. Noruega se arqueó un poco ante el toque de la mano del chico en su intimidad, rompiendo el beso y jadeando.

- D-dinam…- Iba a replicar, pero la risa estruendosa del mayor le interrumpió, mientras su otra mano acariciaba lentamente la espalda baja del noruego. El chico reprimió un gemido cuando el danés comenzó a trabajar con su miembro, tensándose todavía más. Joder, ¿por qué siempre pasaba eso?

- ¿Pasa algo, Noru…?- Preguntó sensualmente Dinamarca, acelerando los movimientos de su mano y besando lentamente el cuello del otro nórdico, que sólo pudo jadear y agarrarlo por los hombros.

Dinamarca subió hasta besar sus labios, al mismo tiempo que su mano libre bajaba el pantalón y la ropa interior del pequeño rubio de golpe. Ante esto, Noruega mordió el labio inferior de su antiguo protector tan fuerte que le hizo sangre. El danés soltó una de sus características risas, separándose de él y lamiendo el hilo de sangre que brotaba.

- Por todas las sirenas…- Lanzó un murmullo ronco, sonriendo.- Puedes ser tan excitante cuando quieres, Noru…- Le susurró, acercándose y mordiendo su oído como venganza.

- ¡C-cállate!- Masculló el más pequeño, y nunca lo había deseado más. Dinamarca sonrió y comenzó a bajar lentamente, dejando un camino de besos y lametones hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual pasó deliberadamente por alto y pasó hacia su entrada, preparándola.

- ¿Te molesta que hable?- Dijo inocentemente el danés, preparándolo con sus dedos y levantando la cabeza para que pudiera ver su sonrisa.

- En… demasía…- Gimió el noruego, arqueándose. Dinamarca no había dejado de masturbarlo ni un segundo, y no parecía que lo fuera a dejar de hacer.

El danés sonrió todavía más y se acercó a su oído.

- Entonces mantenme ocupado.- Le susurró, mordiendo su lóbulo.- Y esta vez, no con comida.- Rió, divertido.

Un segundo después, estaba levantando las piernas del noruego, que se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas de la cama, y colocándose entre ellas. Cuando Dinamarca invadió su cuerpo, Noruega soltó un gruñido ahogado, apretando los puños. El danés comenzó a moverse dentro de él con estocadas fuertes y concisas, como siempre había sido el danés.

Noruega soltaba esporádicos gemidos, al igual que Dinamarca. Sin embargo, el danés se inclinó hasta poder besar los fríos labios del menor, que encajaron como un engranaje. Seguía moviéndose dentro de él, y el noruego dejó las sábanas para aferrarse a la espalda de Dinamarca.

"_Si así es como lo tengo que callar…"_, pensó Noruega sin quererlo, mientras recorría cada milímetro de la boca danesa.

Dinamarca no había dejado de trabajar en el miembro del noruego, por lo que, entre gemidos y viendo blanco, se vino en su mano, momentos antes de que el danés hiciera lo mismo dentro suyo.

El más alto se derrumbó entre jadeos sobre él, sonriendo como un maniaco, tan propio de él. Durante un rato, lo único que Norge escuchó fue sus agitadas respiraciones y los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos.

- ¿Crees que mañana sea un buen día para la jardinería?- Preguntó el danés de repente, con una gran euforia. El noruego cerró los ojos con cansancio y se tapó con la almohada, desesperado.

Dinamarca soltó una risa y le revolvió el cabello.

- Está bien, me callo.- Dijo, frunciendo la boca en un puchero. Noruega suspiró y cerró los ojos, a punto de quedar dormido.

- …

- …

- …

- ¿Y si llueve mañana, podría…?

De verdad que no pudo evitar tirarle la almohada encima.

* * *

***** Una especie de hamburguesa gorda y grande.

**** **Licor danés hecho con cereza.

¿Qué tal? ¿Merece tomatazos o un review? *w* ¿Dejo de escribir por amor de todos los santos? ¡Espero sus comentarios owo!


End file.
